prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal war eine Schülerin der Rosewood High School. Sie war früher ein Nerd und wurde von Alison gemobbt. Alison und Mona hassen sich, weil beide sich voreinander fürchten. Nach Alison's Verschwinden hat sie sich mit Hanna angefreundet und wurde, neben Hanna, zum neuen It-Girl der Schule. Ihr Geheimnis ist, dass sie ein Teil der Gruppe des sogenannten "A-Teams" ist. Sie hat einige Spione, beispielsweise arbeitet Lucas Gottesman für sie. Als sie die Mädchen am Ende der zweiten Staffel angreift, wird sie in die Psychiatrie Radley eingewiesen. Mona wird in der dritten Staffel entlassen und führt ihr Terrorspiel fort. Dies tut sie allerdings im Auftrag von "Roter Mantel", obwohl sie später ebenfalls Nachrichten von "A" erhält. Früheres Leben Früher war Mona eine schüchterne und unattraktive Streberin. Sie trug meist Brille und zwei Zöpfe. Sie wollte immer mit Alison und ihren vier Freundinnen befreundet sein. Doch die wollten nichts mit Mona zu tun haben. Alison hat Mona jeden Tag in der Schule fertig gemacht und gemobbt. Mona sollte spüren, dass sie, verrückt und hässlich wie sie ist, niemand mag. Das fing Mona auch irgendwann an zu glauben. Als Alison verschwand, da sie von einem gewissen A bedroht wurde, überredete Mona sie zur Flucht, was sie auch anschließend tat. Mona hat Alison und später auch die anderen Mädels als "A" vermutlich aus Rache bedroht. Als Alison weg war, stylte Mona sich besser, nahm die Brille ab und wurde von der Streberin zur Beliebten. Sie freundete sich mit Hanna an und die beiden wurden zu den beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule. Staffel Eins In einer von Arias Rückblenden, in der Pilot Episode, ist Mona mit Brille und Zöpfen zu sehen und versucht, mit Alison und Aria abzuhängen. Sie bittet sie, auf sie zu warten, aber Alison überzeugt Aria, die idiotische Mona zu ignorieren. Mona merkt, wie die beiden über sie spotten und läuft traurig weg. Mona ist zum ersten Mal mit Hanna im Einkaufszentrum zu sehen. Sie klaut einen Schal zusammen mit Hanna, die eine Sonnenbrille für 350 Dollar mitgehen lässt. Das nächste Mal ist Mona zusammen mit Hanna im Klassenzimmer zu sehen. Emily erzählt Aria, dass Mona und Hanna nun die neuen Königinnen der Rosewood High sind. Durch eine Nachricht von A streiten sich Hanna und Mona und sie kündigt Hanna die Freundschaft. Doch auf Monas Geburtstagsparty wird Hanna von A angefahren. In der nächsten Folge vertragen sie sich wieder. Später will Mona mit den 4 Freundinnen auch etwas unternehmen, doch diese beschäftigen sich lieber mit A und erfinden Ausreden, um sie abzuschütteln. Auch Hanna distanziert sich so immer mehr von ihr. Als Caleb in Hannas Leben tritt, füllt sie sich noch mehr im Stich gelassen. Am Ende der Staffel zerei?t sie Calebs Abschiedsbrief an Hanna und verschweigt ihn vor ihr. Staffel 2 In der 2. Staffel streiten sich Hanna und Mona, da Caleb wieder kommt und Hanna über den Brief aufklärt. Trotzdem vertragen sich beide wieder. Mona erhält nun auch Nachrichten von A und erzählt es den Liars. Sie arbeiten nun zusammen, um herauszufinden, wer A ist. Als alle dann auf einem Maskenball sind, fahren Mona und Spencer zum Lost Woods Resort, um dort nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Mona outet sich als A und stellt Spencer ein Ultimatum: Sie soll entweder dem A-Team beitreten oder sie wird aus Rosewood verschwinden gelassen. Doch die anderen Liars kommen rechtzeitig zu Hilfe. Mona wird in Gewahrsam genommen und nach Radley eingewiesen. Staffel Drei In der dritten Staffel sitzt Mona im Radley fest. Doch sie hört nicht auf mit den Nachrichten und terrorisiert die Liars weiter. Sie findet neue Freunde in Radley und mit ihrer Hilfe schafft sie es aus Radley raus und spielt ihr Spiel weiter, dessen Kontrolle jetzt allerdings "Roter Mantel" hat. Mona manipuliert Spencer, bis diese mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch nach Radley eingewiesen wird. Mona überredet sie nun erfolgreich, dem A-Team beizutreten und denkt, sie hätte damit gewonnen. Dabei hecken sie einen Plan aus, bei dem Mona am Ende jedoch verliert: Alle 5 Liars werden gerettet, doch von wem? Mona und Hanna haben Alison gesehen. Vielleicht haben sie zu viel Rauch eingeatmet? Staffel Vier In der 4. Staffel versucht Mona sich nun mit den Liars und natürlich vorallem mit Hanna wieder gut zu stellen, damit sie ihr jetzt engdültig vertrauen können. Die erste Folge der vierten Staffel ist eine Zusammenfassung aller vorhergehenden Staffeln aus Monas Sicht. In der zweiten Folge verstecken Mona und Hanna Monas Wohnwagen, "As Versteck". Als Mona jedoch zurück kommt, ist der Wohnwagen weg. Jemand hat ihn gestohlen. Sie macht sich auf die Suche um den anderen zu beweisen, dass sie es nicht war. Viel später taucht sie wieder auf und weiß wer ihn gestohlen hat und wer davon wusste. Weiter hilft Mona jetzt den Liars, A zu enttarnen. Sie stellt sich außerdem, Darren Wilden umgebracht zu haben, um Hannas Mutter zu beschützen, die die Hauptverdächtige in diesem Mordfall war. Staffel Fünf In der 5. Staffel wird klar, dass jemand anderes Monas A-Spielchen weiter führt, und zwar Alison. Mona hilft Hanna, Spencer, Aria und Emily "A" (Alison) zu enttarnen. Als sie gerade die vier anruft, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie jetzt Beweise hätte, die Alison als "A" enttarnen, wird sie von einem Mädchen (oder auch gar von einem Jungen) mit langen blonden Haaren im schwarzen Hoodie (vermutlich Alison oder CeCe, es könnte aber auch A mit einer Perrücke sein) anscheinend umgebracht. Aufgrund der großen Blutmenge dachte die Polizei, sie wäre tot und Alison wurde wegen des angeblichen Mordes verurteilt. Die Leiche wurde jedoch nie gefunden. Später wird Hanna ebenfalls verdächtigt, bei dem Mord mitgeholfen zu haben. Die vier Mädels sind nicht mehr so überzeugt davon, dass Alison "A" ist. Die vier Liars denken, dass James Neilan, Monas Anwalt, früher für "A" gearbeitet hat und weiß, wer Mona getötet hat. Allerdings taucht Mona in der 25. Episode wieder auf. Mona hat ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht um heraus zu finden wer und wo A wirklich ist. Und sie hat sich zuvor mit Mike darüber gestritten. Sie wollten sich nach Monas "Tod" treffen, aber Mona kam nicht. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, auch wenn sie ihm versichert hat, dass es ihr gut geht. Mike ging daher zu Ali ins Gefängnis und fragte sie, was sie über A weiß. Staffel Sechs - Erster Teil Am Anfang zieht Mona aus der Stadt , weil ihre Mutter Angst hat, dass A sie wirklich töten könnte.Als sie wieder kommt hat sie Angst vor Alison, weil Alison wegen ihr in den Knast kam. In der Folge „Game Over“ erfahren die Lügnerinnen, dass Mona versucht hat Alison zu töten, jedoch Bethany Young wegen einer Verwechslung getötet hat. Sie findet mit den Lügnerinnen heraus, dass Cece (Charlotte) sie als A gequält hat. Staffel Sechs - Zweiter Teil Nach dem Zeitsprung in der sechsten Staffel, treffen die Liars Mona in Rosewood an, als über Charlottes Freilassung entschieden werden soll. Mona sagt aus, dagegen zu sein. Später gesteht sie gegenüber Spencer, noch immer Albträume zu haben. Mona arbeitet an der Kandidatur zum Bürgermeisteramt für die Gegnerin von Veronica Hastings, nachdem letztere sie abgelehnt hatte. Sie hilft Spencer, indem sie Yvonne reinlegt. Aussehen In Flashbacks ist Mona anders gekleidet als die meisten und ist in den Augen ihrer Mitschüler aus wie der klassische Loser: Brille, geflochtene Zöpfe, Wollpullover... All das überdeckt ihre natürliche Schönheit. Ihre braunen Augen sind groß. Ihre langen Haare sind schokobraun bis schwarz. Nachdem Alison verschwunden ist, wird Mona zum It-Girl und legt seitdem viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres. Sie schminkt sich recht stark und ihre Lippen sind meist tief rot. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Mitglied des A-Teams Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Persönlichkeit Mona ist seit der ersten Staffel sehr nett. Doch am Ende der 2.Staffel wird bekannt, das Mona A ist.Außerdem ist sie sehr klug und macht manchmal nette Sachen für ihre Mitmenschen. Dennoch hat sie eine fiese und verrückte Art .Oft macht sie auch sarkastische Bemerkungen. Mona ist höchstintelligent und wurde nur deshalb nicht verurteilt sondern nach Radley geschickt, Dr. Sullivan kam daher nicht zufällig nach Rosewood zurück, das lag alles vermutlich an "A"s Plan, um das Spiel weiter spielen zu können und Mona nicht ins Gefängnis zu bringen. So konnte Dr. Sullivan ihre Intelligenz und psychische Krankheit diagnostizieren und Mona war gerettet, konnte so weiter für A dienen. Bücher In den Büchern ist Mona Vanderwaal dieselbe Person. Sie hatte früher auch ein schweres Leben und hat sich mit Hanna angefreundet. In den ersten paar Bänden ist Mona auch A. Sie wusste all die Geheimnisse, weil sie das Tagebuch von Alison gefunden hatte. In Buch 4 stirbt sie allerdings, als sie mit Spencer an der Schlucht steht überwältigt Spencer Mona und stirbt. Beziehungen Sie ist anfangs mit niemandem zusammen, kommt aber nach einiger Zeit mit Noel Kahn zusammen. Später trennt er sich aber von ihr. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Hanna und schaut nicht mehr auf früher zurück als sie noch ein Streber war. Sie hatte davor keine richtigen Freunde. In der 4. und der 5. Staffel hat sie eine Beziehung mit Arias kleinerem Bruder Mike. Er würde für Mona alles tun. Besonders für Aria ist dies am Anfang ein komisches Gefühl, weshalb sie die Beiden auseinander bringen wollte. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Ballgeflüster *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Die böse Saat *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Schrecken ohne Ende *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Das erste Geheimnis *Ein Stückchen A *Unter der Oberfläche *Schweigepflicht *Die nackte Wahrheit *Freunde und Helfer *Väter und Töchter *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Trivia Sie gilt als Genie und soll schlauer als Spencer sein. Zitate Galerie Tumblr_m6c3b1GrIs1ry2c8bo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mqn1vjQUHh1swi6fko1_500.png Siehe auch en:Mona_Vanderwaal Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Mitglied des A-Teams Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter